


In the Centre of a Peculiar Storm

by AnywayHeresTheGardenWall



Series: The Inner-workings of a Gem [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Other, Pearl and Rose and Garnet are there, Peridot will make an appearance too!!, Please Don't Hate Me, Steven is there too, but they're not the main character, everyone that's not Lapis is very toned down?, not in the first chapter tho....
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnywayHeresTheGardenWall/pseuds/AnywayHeresTheGardenWall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, my almighty Lord Universe,<br/>Please tell me the future will be better.<br/>Will I be beautiful?<br/>Will I fall in love?<br/>And will you be more vast?<br/>Or am I just talking to myself in the centre of a peculiar storm?<br/>Everything has changed except me.<br/>_________________________________</p><p>Loneliness comes in all shapes and sizes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Centre of a Peculiar Storm

 

The sky looked so beautiful.

 

She could see it all from her perch, all of the stars, the sparkling sky… She saw the whole universe spread out before her across the huge expanse spreading over the planet.

 

But she couldn't reach it.

 

Lapis Lazuli was trapped, left to dwindle on loneliness with freedom in sight. She wanted to reform, to get out of this mirror! She wanted out! Why oh why had she been left behind?

 

“I'm in here…” Her voice echoed only to herself, reverberating in her ears. “Can anyone help me?”

 

She called for what seemed like an eternity. It was fruitless, her cries all in vain… But she tried. She tried and failed. Soon, she had just convinced herself that she would just dwindle out of existence this way. Forgotten, abandoned, mistreated… Alone.

 

One day, as she drifted in the nothingness that she had been confined to, her seemingly permanent solitude… Footsteps broke through the haze. Lapis instantly was alert once more, peering out to the sky above her and looking for where the sound had come from.

 

The sound got closer, and soon, a pearl was standing over her. Who was this gem? Was she on her own? Lapis stared in disbelief. How in the galaxies did another gem end up here? She… She couldn't be a crystal gem… Could she…?

 

The mirror was picked up, twirled around. Lapis could feel the gaze on her cracked gem, heard the small hum when the pearl found she was cracked. The item was turned once more, and the blue gem was face to face with the renegade. However, to the pearl, it was just her own reflection. She looked it over once more… Before…

 

“Rose! I found something!”

 

Lapis noticed the larger gem over the pearl’s shoulder, approaching with a smile on her face.

 

“What is it, Pearl?”

 

“Look.” The pearl held the mirror up proudly. “A gem powered mirror! It must have been abandoned when all those homeworld gems were fleeing.”

 

“The poor thing. It's cracked.” The pink Quartz- only a Quartz was that large- actually sounded sympathetic. “...perhaps it still works?”

 

It! It this, it that! Lapis inwardly scoffed. She was by no means an ‘it’! She was sentient, alive! Why didn't anyone know that?

 

“I suppose we can always try. But... Are you sure you don't want to simply bubble this thing, Rose?” The pearl sounded far less forgiving.

 

“I would like to see it. Let's try.”

 

There was a moment of silence, a moment of Lapis waiting for something to happen. Then… A voice.

 

“Show us the Galaxy Warp. ...please.”

 

It was the pink gem. Maybe… Maybe if she showed them she was alive, they would let her out! Lapis put it up on the mirror’s face, the vision of the warp that she had. She showed them what she remembered.

 

“Ah… So it does work.” The Quartz sounded pleased.

 

“I'll hold onto it, Rose! You can count on me!” The Pearl was eager to be helpful, apparently.

 

“Wait!” Lapis felt her hope shatter. “Please! Let me out! Please!”

 

It was no use. The only one who could hear Lapis was herself, and soon, she was put into the little pocket storage the pearl had.

 

Alone… forgotten… Abandoned… She gave up all hope of rescue or freedom.

 

She was done trying.

 

But, then someone came. Someone who listened to her, who was impressed when she was able to string clips together to create sentences. Someone who actually talked to her.

 

Lapis was hopeful again. Maybe she could finally be free.

 

It almost wasn't to be. One of the gems, the larger, reddish one, was reaching for her. Lapis fearfully called out to Steven, her new friend… her only friend. He protected her at the cost of his own welfare. He didn't give up.

 

And soon… He actually freed her. She was out. The earth air washed over her face, a cool, seafaring breeze that left the waves choppy. She gazed out to the water for a moment, hardly believing the feeling of the grainy texture beneath her, something she was actually feeling.

 

“Th… Thank you…”

 

Happier words had never been spoken by her ever before. They were shaky, broken, almost… But they were genuine.

  
“You… You talked to me! You… You freed me! It's Steven, right…?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this was inspired by a Vocaloid song. No, I did not make the Vocaloid song.
> 
> Don’t patronize me for my tastes in music.
> 
> It reminded me of the loneliness that Lapis must feel sometimes. Maybe she wishes for love and happiness, but just doesn't know where to find it. Even on Earth, I'm sure she feels out of place. This is kind of about her longing for the stars and for the way her home used to be.
> 
> The song is here:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Y4Nr0z5gUE
> 
> Also: I am planning to make this multi-chapter! We'll see where it goes- little one shots about Lapis' inner musings. I'm going to make others like this in a series for the inner musings of each gem, even with Jasper! I'm looking forward to writing one for Peridot and one for Steven! Garnet and Pearl may be a bit... hard, though...


End file.
